


Love's Revival

by The_Pom_on_30th_Street



Series: 365 project [18]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Also there will be more parts to this, Gen, Original Male Characters - Freeform, complicated relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pom_on_30th_Street/pseuds/The_Pom_on_30th_Street
Summary: Candy wakes up after an event that should have killed him. This is all thanked the Aphrodite who wanted to return his devotion by giving him a new form. One that her husband would make. However, Candy struggles with the new information and what this means for him.
Series: 365 project [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048799
Kudos: 1





	Love's Revival

Candy tried to open his eyes but his body screamed for him to stop. His chest felt like there was an anvil on top of it. He tried to remember what happened, causing memories of fire rushing back. He whimpered and the voices stopped. He tensed feeling someone touch him, their hand soft and cool. “Relax” those words sounding as smooth as a wave before he lost his will to stay awake. 

The next time he woke up, he felt better. He sat up before holding his head with a small whimper. As soon as his body started to wake up the pain crashed into him. He let out a soundless scream before feeling someone hold him. “I thought you said he wouldn’t feel anything” the voice sounded familiar but different at the same time. “He cannot be numb all the time, beloved. If you want him to feel and touch as he would in life then he needs to handle the pain. I do not wish it upon him but even I cannot take it away.” Candy frowned as the pain started to subside and he looked around. The room was a deep red with light mainly coming from the multiple fireplaces. There were weapons and weapon molds on the walls. However, his eyes were drawn to the man in the wheelchair. His long soft red hair was tied back in a ponytail and provided a soft contrast to his dark skin. “Wher-” 

“Rest my dear. You are far too weak in order to be awake right now. You should be resting while your body heals.” Candy’s eyes widened as the reorganization of the voice hit him. “Aphrodite.” 

“Rest” She tried to touch him and Candy quickly moved away from her. Her hand was a soft pinkish glow and her face turned down to a brief moment in a scowl. “Dear-” 

“Where am I, what happened to me.” The man snorted as Aphrodite huffed. “I told you he would want answers.” His voice was deep and cool. It was almost comforting to Candy but his panic and fear were high. “Come here and I will tell you.” She said softly. Candy looked upon her wearily but just as he did before he always listened to her. He walked over and back into her arms. His head barely reached her stomach before she scooped him up. He tensed but tried to relax seeing her frown. “My dear, you know how much I appreciated your offerings. You were always so selfless and devoted to me.” She ran her hand through his long hair. “I took quite a bit of liking to you, however, I promised that I would let you enjoy your afterlife.” Candy squirmed a bit as she tilted his face up to look at her. “I thought you were leaving, you would go on and on about how you would leave.” Candy tried to speak but found his words stuck in his throat. “They burned you alive, I tried to stop them from doing too much damage but you were no longer the person I knew. So, instead of letting you die alone and young, I have decided that my husband would fix you up with a new body that will be able to handle almost everything and give you godhood.” Candy’s face morphed from confusion to horror to panic. His voice quickly came back to him. “A-a new body?” 

“It is your own but metal.” the man said as he moved over to him. He held up a mirror in his hand. Candy watched as his eyes widened his skin was still the soft brown that it was before but it had a metallic shine. He raised a shaky hand and touched the lines that went down his face and the side of his neck before it moved to his chest and down his stomach. He expected to feel the smoothness of the metal but all he felt was the heat and pricks of pain. The man as if he read his mind gave a sympathetic sigh. “You will be able to feel like before for the most part but you will need to wait until you are healed.” Candy nodded as he looked back at his hair. The natural pink seemed to provide a similar contrast as the man's own hair. However, as he looked at the man's hair with care he looked at his own with disgust. He closed his eyes and looked away. “I told you it was too soon.” Aphrodite frowned as she held him almost like a doll. “He needs to start healing you cannot treat him like a child beloved.” Candy sighed shakily, “I’m fine, just tired, it is . . . everything it's just a lot to take in.” Aphrodite sighed “Well Hephaestus I shall take him to my room here. It will be better for him to rest than this slab of metal.” Hephaestus nodded and moved back to his desk. He grabbed a hammer with a gloved hand and started to work on another project. The sound of metal hitting against metal echoed in his ears making Candy press against Aphrodite even more. She got up and walked away quickly after that. Their walk however short it was felt like hours with the banging making time slow. He kept his eyes closed until he was lowered onto a cool surface that seemed to wrap around his body. He opened them finding himself on a long stretched-out bed that was bigger than anything he has ever seen. However, for the goddess, it must have been smaller than she normally expected. “I hope you will excuse my husband for his coldness. He thinks that pushing you through this would make it easier on you. I think that you should be eased back into it.” Candy nodded as he ran his hand on the bed and the blankets in hopes of feeling anything. All he felt was the coolness of the silk sheets and a stabbing pain in his body. “Oh, what am I saying you need to rest.” He felt the weight dip as she got in bed with him and ran a hand through his hair. “Your hair is lovely, do you know that.” Candy frowned as he looked at the red pillow in front of him. “Darling?” 

“Thank you.” It was all he could say. All that he could think of at the moment. He wanted to be back in the warm room where Hephaestus was. At least with the banging, it would drown out any thoughts and the warmth would hide the stabbing pains with a duller pain of the heat. “You are welcomed now rest.” She pressed a hand to his lower back. Candy pulled the pillow close and curled around it, closing his eyes. He focused on slowing his breathing but sleep didn’t come to him, the hand on his back keeping him wide awake.


End file.
